Surprise
by Rickkatefan
Summary: Verliebt in Berlin. David and Lisa


Surprise

Four months had passed by now for the most beautiful day of the life of Lisa Plenske-Seidel; Lisa sometimes caught herself to make sure that she was not dreaming. But not it was not the dream which she made for four months now. She was married well and truly to David Seidel, the man that she had loved in the first glance.

They had made stopover in the most beautiful countries of the world and today they had returned in Berlin, they always worked at Kerima but nothing was more the similar at the moment: David and she were both in the head of the company, everybody appreciated Lisa and not only because she was the woman of the one that we considered indomitable with women.

Nobody would have imagined that when Lisa Plenske had crossed the doors of Kerima, she would manage to change everybody -- to change but also to gain the respect for everybody even that of this plague of Sabrina Hoffmann. The naughty boy small duck had eventually transformed into swan.

Nevertheless today it was the case, and everything took place marvelously. David was a magnificent husband and Lisa thanked the sky every day for having found him, and she would never forget their first night. She was an adult, yes, and knew what she wanted, naturally that she wanted to make it with him, since the time she dreamed about it…

However she had all the same some apprehensions: David had the habit of the women and beautiful experimented women, but it did not feel either standard, or even experimented despite the fact he had never stopped saying to her that he loved her and that he had married her. All her fears had flown away at the same moment when he had put a soft kiss on each of the shoulders; this night had been only love, respect and listening of the other.

Every time, they loved each other a little more, every time it was as if it was the first time. Nevertheless for some weeks Lisa felt rather slopped in the morning and even sometimes all day long. Furthermore, she was late but as it arrived to her from time to time she had not looked farther.

Lisa decided all the same to make an appointment with her doctor because it bothered her in the work and moreover, David really began to worry for her and had already said to her several times that she would better go to the doctor instead of saying to him that it would indeed eventually pass.

She thus went to her meeting but without her husband who had very much to do at Kerima Moda, having insisted however on the fact that it would nevertheless be better that he accompanies her, because in case there was something wrong, he wanted to be there.

"But, Lisa, if ever it's serious?"

"But no, David, it's no bid deal, you will see," she answered him in kissing him.

"Call me as soon as you know anything, all right?"

"Promise," she answered him in leaving the office.

David watched at her going away not without a light apprehension. After her departure, David had had all the evil of the world to concentrate on what he had to do, he did not stop imagining himself full of things: the most harmless to the gravest things and it made him crazy.

Twenty minutes later, Lisa went out of the office of her doctor totally radiant. David was going to make a head when she would announce him the piece of news, but while thinking of it her face darkened.

_Yeah but if he does not want it? And if he is not ready?_

_Lisa, stop it! The only way to know is to ask him… _She took her cell phone, and looked for David's number in the directory, what she would never do normally if she had been in her usual state, it would have been enough to press the number 1 on her speed-dial so that the number of her husband automatically compose but she was so excited that she did not manage to make things correctly.

"David?"

"Ah, Lisa, finally! I really began to worry."

"Oh that is cute," she smiles.

"You are fine at least?"

"In fact that's why I'm calling you. Could you meet me at Wolfhard in 30 minutes?"

"But…"

"David you can make yourself free or not?"

"Yes, naturally!"

"Very well. See you later in that case. I love you."

"I love you, too," murmured David, a suspicion of anxiety showed through in the tone of his voice. On the way which led him up to the restaurant, David had not stopped a single second to ask questions: why did she ask him to meet her at Wolfhard?

She made him crazy when she acted like that -- but it was one of the reasons why he loved her: her capacity to drive him crazy.

That's it, he had arrived in front of the entrance of the restaurant. David took a big breath before going inside. The man in the reception made him one polite hello which Mr. David Seidel returned with a smile.

"Is my wife already here?"

"No, sir."

"Very well. Is my usual table free?"

"Naturally, Mr, Seidel." He moved to his table and took place, ordered a wine bottle and waited for Lisa who arrived a little after smiling and with this light in her eyes that ignited every time they made love.

David got up when he saw her approach and had no time to react or to say whatever it is because she kissed him fervently. They parted only due to the lack of air. "Wow! In what honor did I deserve such a candy?" He asked her a little breathless.

"To have made me the happiest woman of the earth," she answered him simply. David smiles to her. He was happy too since he had married Lisa. She was the one that he had looked for a long time, he felt finally complete, he did not need anymore to look for the missing detail. The detail which replaced the space that he stopped feeling with Mariella. He wanted nobody anymore except Lisa.

He still wondered to this thought because even him would never have imagined that a woman can make him such an effect… They took place at the table one facing the other. David always wondering what his wife had to say to him about her visit to the doctor.

"So what did the doctor say?"

"Slowly, David, we have time, but if that can reassure you, I have nothing wrong, I just risk to be a little sick the next few months." David Seidel fixed her, first of all, without understanding, then a light appeared in the eyes and a smile followed.

"No… you're…" The eyes became brilliant and wet. Lisa shook the head and plunged the right hand into her bag while the fingers of the left hand embraced with those of David. Some seconds later, Lisa shook a pacifier under David's nose with the subscription above: "Dad is the best".

"Merry Christmas, my love…" David released Lisa's hand to get up and to move on her to squeeze her in his arms as he had made it so often before. Some seconds later, their lips united again for a fascinated kiss.


End file.
